


Spider-Man but with Dinosaurs

by taro_milk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dinosaurs, amazing i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taro_milk/pseuds/taro_milk
Summary: As the title says.
Kudos: 3





	Spider-Man but with Dinosaurs

What the hell.  
WHAT THE HELL.  
There was a DINOSAUR. Waltzing around Midtown. And it was Peter’s job to find it.  
How’d it even get there?  
(Probably some dumbass paleontologist with a deathwish. Or murderous tendencies. Or both.)  
Didn’t they die out, like, a million years ago?  
(66 million years ago, Peter corrected himself.)

Agh. Whatever. They couldn’t have waited until he actually got on patrol? The time between school and patrol was snack time. And he was hungry. So inconsiderate.  
Anyway, dinosaurs. Peter swung his way across town, trying to locate the rouge dinosaur. He didn’t hear any screams (of pain, at least) so he took that as a good omen. 

Peter landed on the top of a lamppost and called out towards the nearest civilian, who happened to be an older teen with flaming red hair, in the near empty street.  
“Hey! Do you know where the dinosaur went?”  
“Oh shit! You’re Spider-Man!” The civilian exclaimed.  
“Yeah, yeah - nice to meet you too! But do you know where the dino went? It’s kind of urgent.”  
“Dinosaur? Aren’t they extinct?”  
“Mm, that’s what I thought.”  
The civilian sighed. “Ah, hell. I don’t have a clue where they went, I gotta get out of here.” They took off running past Peter, sprinting towards the way he had swung in from.  
Damn. 

Just then, he heard a roar coming from a nearby alleyway. It was barely even a roar, more like a whimper. Peter jumped off of the lamppost and stalked towards the alley.  
There, he found the infamous dinosaur, its head looking at something further down the alley. It had a long neck, a wide body, and a lengthy tail. There were large bumps along its spine. It was an olive green color, with cedar splotches along its side. 

It was _tiny_.  
(For a dinosaur.)  
It couldn’t have been more than a foot taller than Peter. Sure, it was long, but it was absolutely, positively, tiny. 

“ _Baby boy_.” Peter whispered. He pouted. People were scared of this little thing? Peter was offended on the dino’s behalf.  
“Aw, c’mon bud, we gotta get you to like, animal control or something.”  
It turned its head towards him. It looked so innocent, yet so out of place of its surroundings. Peter didn’t want to send it anywhere. But, duties and stuff. 

Peter webbed up the walls of the alley, to incapacitate but not harm it.  
He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.  
“Hey, this is Spidey, I’ve got the dinosaur y’all are looking for. It’s in an alley near -“ He stepped out of the alley ”- 47th and 3rd. Don’t hurt it.” And hung up before the dispatcher could answer. 

He glanced back at the dino. He couldn’t name it, but it seemed friendly enough. He made a mental note to search up what it could be when he got home.  
He took off and swung towards the nearest food-selling place, which was a bagel shop. 

Peter bought one (everything with cream cheese), still in mask, and thanked the cashier, who did not freak out with Spider-Man being in their presence. It was refreshing.  
He happily ate his meal on a rooftop a few blocks away. He checked the time - 5:30 PM. Just another three and a half hours of patrol to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause why not, right? I wrote this on a whim, so hopefully it isn’t too bad. Brownie points to whoever can guess what the species the dinosaur is. Feel free to comment with any corrections.


End file.
